Days Of Glory
by Fingerling22
Summary: Hanji Zoe se encuentra trabajando en uno de los casos más difíciles de su carrera: La desaparición de Armin Arlet. Ella, junto a Levi, descubrirán todo lo que esconde su desaparición.
1. 1 Bienvenido a mi casa

Days Of Glory.

▬_Disclaimer_: ¡Hola! Pues, quisiera decir que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, han sido creados por alguein bien sexy, luego les digo, JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAA. ME RÍO SOLA. AMO A ÉSE TIPO, REALLY.

Bueeno, ¡holiss! Ézta es mi primerrra novela sobre VIOLETA, dije ke era de Hanji y el hotro para yamar la atención, ESPERO, LES GUZTEE. LO hisE ASI PARA QUE APRecIEN A VIO-VIO, ES LO MÁO, SOLOO LÉAN. OK, NO, ÉSTE ES UN SIMPLE FIC SOBRE LENJI *O* I MEAN, LEVI x HANJI, DEL FAMOSÍSIMO ANIMÉ "SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN", creado por Isayama Hajime, SO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

**Capítulo I: **Bienvenido a mi casa, mis puertas están abiertas… excepto una.

▬ _Del odio nace el amor. _

_Hay ideas que se comprenden hasta que se viven, la verdad detrás de sus palabras están en las acciones vividas y no en las expresadas. La experiencia es de las más complicadas de transmitir porque radican en una vivencia y el conocimiento vino con golpes o nos dejó cicatrices que quienes nos leen no logran sentir como uno las vivió. Con esto empiezo y con te odio continúo.  
Te odio, así de crudo y de carnal, con todos los bemoles y las aliteraciones que se requieren para expresarlo. Te odio por reflejarme cuando no te lo he pedido. Te odio por ser mis deseos sin mi permiso. Te odio por no saber qué más sentir por ti después de semejante torbellino. Te odio por ser esa bella dicotomía ente luz y oscuridad de la que no me puedo alejar. Te odio porque resulta más conveniente. Te odio porque lo demás es exponerme demasiado._▬ _Anónimo._

Hanji se encontraba retocando los últimos detalles de su casa, después de haber pasado el día limpiándola para su visita, estaba cansada. Después de terminar de pasarle un paño mojado al mesón de mármol, que se encontraba en la cocina, se pasó la mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor y suspiró satisfecha con su propio trabajo, no había ni una sola parte de la casa sucia o desordenada, su visitante odiaba la suciedad, era un obsesivo compulsivo por la limpieza. Hanji fue rápido hasta su habitación, buscó un lindo conjunto de ropa para ponérselo al bañarse; entró al baño, y al cabo de diez minutos regresó apurada hasta su habitación para arreglarse. A las ocho y veinte de la noche, su visitante estaba retrasado por veinte minutos, ella se preocupó pero no le dio mucha importancia, tomó un cuaderno que permanecía al lado de su mesa de noche y comenzó a escribir en él, era su diario.

▬ 22 De Noviembre, 2013. Diario personal.

Hoy me encuentro sola en casa, esperando por la llegada de mi compañero de trabajo Rivaille Levi. Al Jefe Erwin, jefe del departamento de investigaciones y casos perdidos se le ha ocurrido la idea de hacernos vivir juntos para poder trabajar , mejor, en la investigación del caso número 7566; la desaparición del adolescente Armin Arlet. Junto con Levi, resolveremos éste caso. Viviremos bajo el mismo techo durante unos meses, pueden ser años, pero me esforzaré por resolverlo con mi inteligencia y determinación lo más pronto posible, no porque no quiera a Levi aquí conmigo, sino porque aquel chico debe estar sufriendo. Según la información dada por sus compañeros de clase, Armin Arlet es un chico débil en el ámbito de la auto-defensa, pero lo que sé, que me han dicho sus compañeros, es que es portador de una gran habilidad mental. ▬ 08.30pm. ▬

A las nueve en punto de la noche, Hanji escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta de su casa, alguien golpeaba de forma continua e irritante su puerta. Presumió que era su nuevo compañero de casa; Levi. Corrió hasta la puerta, con una brillante y enorme sonrisa, giró la perilla y pudo notar el inexpresivo rostro de su viejo amigo. Él estaba parado en frente de su puerta, abrió la boca con lentitud para preguntar: ▬ ¿Me dejarás pasar o qué? ▬. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrió sus brazos esperando una respuesta de cariño de parte de Levi; un abrazo. Él no pensaba lo mismo que ella, tomó sus maletas y se las puso a Hanji en sus brazos, que estaban tendidos hacia él. Ella bufó y cerró la puerta con el pie, mientras que Levi se adentraba a la casa, con su rostro inexpresivo, su rostro de lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado, y sí, Domingo. Hanji dejó las maletas de Levi en el suelo, y se acercó a él por detrás, respirando en su cuello, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

▬ ¿Qué estás haciendo, rarita? ▬Preguntó Levi, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con la enorme y excesiva sonrisa de Hanji. Ella alargó mucho más su sonrisa, lo que hizo que Levi alzara una ceja, Hanji no aguantó más y le cayó a Levi encima, dándole un fuerte abrazo, cayendo ambos sobre el suelo.

▬ Te extrañé, enano. ▬Dijo Hanji, apretando más a Levi. Él la levantó, y se incorporó sobre sus pies.

▬La miró a los ojos, con su ceño fruncido▬ Yo también te extrañé, rarita, pero sólo lo normal. Ahora… ¿Me dirías cuál es mi habitación? ▬Caminó por la casa hasta pararse una puerta que permanecía cerrada con llave.▬ ¿Es éste? ▬Preguntó señalando a la habitación que se encontraba bien cerrada.

▬ Ah, no tontito. ▬Hanji intentó disimular su nerviosismo con una gran sonrisa. Tomó a Levi del brazo derecho y lo llevó hacia el final del pasillo. ▬ Es éste. ¿Quieres pasar? ¿Quieres desempacar? ¿Puedo hacerlo por ti? ¿Tienes hambre? ▬Ella habló rápidamente sin tomar aire, por lo que tenía la respiración agitada.

▬Levi fijó su mirada en Hanji por unos segundos.▬ Ya comí, gracias. ▬Vociferó.▬ ¿Qué hay en ése cuarto? ▬Preguntó Levi, mientras posaba su mirada en aquella puerta que permanecía cerrada.

▬ Es… En donde guardo mi… ropa sucia. ▬Ella pestañeó varias veces, mientras sonreía ampliamente.▬ ¿Quiere ver mi ropa sucia, enano? Te advierto: Si abres ése puerta, debes lavarlo todo. Que no quede ni una sola muestra de lo que ahí hay, osea, ropa. ▬Sonrió con nerviosismo.

▬ No me molestaría lavar tu ropa. Si está sucia, la puedo limpiar, sabes que no me llevo bien con la suciedad. ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar la casa? ▬Preguntó Levi con empatía pero manteniendo un rostro inexpresivo, mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en aquella puerta.

▬ ¿Estás tontito, enano? Por nada del mundo te dejaría lavar mi ropa sucia, tengo… prendas privadas que no debes ver. Aunque… eres tú. ▬Susurró.

▬ ¿Soy yo? ▬Volvió su mirada hacia Hanji y alzó una ceja.▬ ¿A qué te refieres, Hanji?

▬ Pues… que… se puede confiar en ti porque, a pesar de lo frío que eres… eres como una hermana. ▬Hanji giró lentamente sobre las puntas de sus talones, ocultando sus brazos tras su espalda.

▬ ¿Insinúas que soy femenino o qué? ▬Levi arqueó una ceja, un poco malhumorado tal vez.

▬ No, más bien eres un poco masculino para ser… ya sabes… "jag". ▬Susurró con miedo la última palabra, por lo que no se entendió. ▬

▬ ¿Para ser qué, Hanji? ▬Preguntó Levi, con un tono más alto de lo normal, fulminando a Hanji con la mirada.▬

▬ "Jag". ▬Susurró de nuevo, tapando su boca, apenada, de forma inentendible para Levi.

▬ ¿Qué? ▬La miró a los ojos. La mirada de Levi penetraba la confianza de Hanji, pero su voz se calmó y la alentó a hablar.

▬ ¡Gay, gay, gay! ▬Empujó un poco de saliva por su garganta, y miró a Levi. Hanji estaba toda petrificada por la vergüenza.

▬ ¿Crees que soy gay? ▬La miró sin sentir nada, y sin hacer a Hanji sentir algo. Era sólo una mirada seca. ▬ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no he sido vulnerable…? ▬Dio un paso hacia ella. ▬ ¿..y no he presumido sobre mis "hazañas" con una mujer? ¿Es por eso, Zoë?

▬ No hablo de eso, enano. Es sólo que… pensé eso… porque nunca te he oído hablar de alguna chica que te guste. ▬Rascó su cuello de forma continua, mirando hacia el suelo.

▬ No me gusta hablar de eso, es algo privado. ▬Giró su cabeza hacia otro lado y se mantuvo serio e inexpresivo, aunque estaba algo ruborizado, cosa rara de él.

▬ Espera… ¿TE GUSTA ALGUIEN? ▬Gritó y alzó su mirada hacia Levi, mostrando sus dientes en una enorme sonrisa, como una sociópata emocionada, mientras que Levi permanecía serio. Él tomó aire para luego soltarlo y dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza de Hanji, como un padre que apremia a su hija.

▬ Buenas noches, Zoë. ▬Se giró hacia la puerta y se adentró en la habitación. Hanji se volvió hacia la sala, apagó las luces y cerró las cortinas. Caminó hacia la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua, bebió un poco de éste y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Recorrió la habitación en la que se encontraba, ▬la sala▬, con la mirada, en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera perturbar su sueño o el de su invitado, pero no encontró nada, por lo que se fue hacia su habitación, pero no puedo evitar toparse con la puerta cerrada que, anteriormente, Levi se detuvo a observar. Ella la miró por unos segundos, y su enorme sonrisa se volcó a un gruñido.

▬ No todas las rubias son tontas, ¿eh? ▬Preguntó retóricamente.

▬22 De Noviembre de 2013. Diario Personal.

Levi llegó a las nueve en punto. No quiso darme un abrazo, como de costumbre. Se detuvo en la habitación cerrada. Lo dirigí hacia su habitación, la puerta final del pasillo derecho, ahí nos detuvimos a hablar. Él me preguntó qué había en ése cuarto cuya puerta estaba cerrada, a lo que le respondí que había ropa sucia, él se lo creyó. Luego tuvimos una incómoda conversación. Respondiendo a mi pregunta del día 12 de Enero de 2010, en mi antiguo diario: Levi Rivaille no es gay, él dijo que no lo era, aunque tengo mis sospechas. Mañana empezaré a trabajar con Levi en el caso 7566, debo estar descansada, iré a dormir.

▬ 09:49pm. ▬

A la mañana siguiente Hanji fue despertada por un ruido proveniente de la cocina. El ruido de un vidrio cayendo al suelo. Se puso su bata y rápidamente llegó a la cocina, sosteniendo un peine en su mano como si fuera el arma homicida más peligrosa que existe.

▬ ¿Quién anda ahí? ▬Preguntó Hanji al unísono, sosteniendo su peligroso peine para el cabello.

▬ Cálmate, Vilma. Soy yo. ▬Dijo Levi de forma calmada.▬ ¿Qué harás con eso? ¿Me pegarás la caspa? ▬Levi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Hanji lo miró indignada.▬ Se me cayó. No alcancé el vaso que estaba arriba del estante así que usé la espátula, pero me traicionó y se lo trajo hacia abajo. ▬Señaló el vaso de vidrio que yacía roto en el piso.

▬ Primero que nada: No tengo caspa. ▬Dijo Hanji, alzando su cabeza de forma orgullosa.▬ Segundo que nada: Enano. ▬Ella rió mirando la cara de Levi, mientras que él rodó los ojos.

▬ No me da miedo lastimar a una chica, ¿sabes? ▬Levi apretó sus puños, haciendo sonar los huesos de sus dedos.

▬ Tendrás que saltar mucho para poder golpear mi cara, _enano._ ▬Haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, Hanji alzó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, observando desde abajo hacia arriba el cuerpo de Levi, **el cual no estaba nada mal.**

▬ No soy tan enano. ▬Susurró y rodó sus ojos.▬ Vamos a trabajar ¿Qué tienes hasta ahora?

▬ ¿No quieres comer primero? ▬Preguntó Hanji, llevando el peine hasta uno de los bolsillos de su bata.

▬ Hice el desayuno, ya comí. Hice panqueques. ▬Levi puso un plato con dos panqueques en frente de Hanji.▬ Come. ▬Ella le sonrió y le obedeció. El cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, y los volvió a abrir, para encontrarse con los de Hanji.▬ ¿Qué tienes hasta ahora respecto al caso 7566? ▬Preguntó.

▬ Bueno, fui al colegio en donde estudia Armin Arlet y tuve la oportunidad de hablar con varios de sus compañeros de clase, con los que más se han visto cerca de él. No me han dicho mucho que podamos usar, y faltaron algunos conocidos más, pero siempre que intentaba comunicarme con ellos, no se encontraban presentes o disponibles, por eso me gustaría que fuéramos los dos juntos a preguntar de nuevo en Rumblefinn, el colegio de Armin. ▬.

▬ Bien…▬Él sobó su quijada.▬ Creo que debemos volver a preguntarle a los mismos de antes, y a los que faltan no los dejaremos pasar. ¿Cuándo iremos a Rumblefinn? ▬

▬ Me gustaría ir ahora mismo. He tenido una extraña sospecha hacia Conny Springer. Me parece una persona condescendiente. No la veo real, y la primera vez que le pregunté sobre Arlet se puso nervioso y balbuceó. Creo que deberíamos vigilarlo. ▬

▬ Quisiera hablar con Conny Springer. ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con la desaparición del chico? ▬.

▬ No lo sé, pero lo vamos a averiguar. ▬

▬ Entonces, ¿estás lista para irte? ▬Hanji asintió.

Hanji forma parte de la policía de Los Ángeles, CA, en el departamento de investigaciones y casos perdidos. El caso número 7566: La desaparición de Armin Arlet, es el sexto caso que ha tenido que investigar desde que se mudó a Los Ángeles, todos los ha resuelto. Armin Arlet se encuentra desaparecido desde hace aproximadamente un mes, presumen que está muerto, pero Hanji mantiene altas esperanzas y sigue con su investigación. El caso ha sido declinado por cada uno de los miembros de la policía de LA y el departamento de investigaciones, que está conformado por 55 investigadores, pero ella fue la única que decidió tomarlo, con el fin de concluirlo rescatando al adolescente perdido. Hanji siempre ha sido fan de los casos más difíciles, esos que nadie se atrevía a tomar. Levi Rivaille, ha sido asignado como compañero de investigación con Hanji Zoë por el jefe de del departamento de investigaciones, Erwin. Se han mudado juntos por un tiempo para así trabajar en equipo.

**¡HOLISS! ¿Les gustó? Tú, que lo leíste todo, creo... ¿te gustó? Bueno, me gustaría escuchar su opinión. Es muy simplón y cortito, quisiera saber si les gustó para seguir poniendo más capítulos, aunque así nadie comente, pondré cada semana.**

**La próxima semana subiré el segundo capítulo, con más información sobre la desaparición de Arlet: ****_"Preguntas". _**

**_Posdata: El título, si se dan cuenta, no es en doble sentido, no hablo de esa puerta, JEJE, hablo de esa que ella no quiso abrir, LITERAL._**

**Posdata de la posdata: Se supone que iba a poner éste primer capítulo el nueve de julio, el día del cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, como ella ama Lenji, se lo iba a dedicar, so, aunque esté tarde se lo dedico a ella. Es mi fan number one así como yo soy su fan number one, siempre me apoya con todo lo que hago, excepto esa vez que quise vender drogas a treinta bolívares fuertes, la ridícula me dijo que estaba mal, que la vendiera a doscientos, me enojé y no vendí nada, ahg. En fin, tu apoyo, eso lo agradezco. Te ai loviu, broda. Pura pori 3 **

**Fue bieeen cortito, lo sé, y no se muestra mucho la escensia del fic, pero poco a poco les va a gustar, es que los primeros tres capítulos están en mi compu y anda mala, so, hago milagros. Chauuu, se cuidan. Dejen reviewsss, ponquesitos. **

**Kisses Kisses: ****_Fingerling_****. **


	2. 2 Preguntas

Days Of Glory.

-Disclaimer: ¡Hola! Pues, quisiera decir que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, han sido creados por Isayama Hajime, creador de ésta maravillosa serie que es Shingeki No Kyojin. Saluditos a mi mami que sé que no está viendo esto.

Capítulo II: Preguntas.

Hanji y Levi se encontraban en las afueras de la preparatoria Rumblefinn, esperando por la autorización del Director del plantel para poder pasar y dar inicio a sus interrogatorios. Tras media hora de espera, en la puerta del colegio, Hanji ya se encontraba exasperada por el retraso del Director Pixies, ella suspiró y gruño, Levi sólo la miró con ojos de fastidio, pero se mantuvo quieto. "¡Cálmate!" musitó Levi hacia aquel joven e impaciente rostro, pero ella sólo gruño de nuevo.

A unos pocos metros, Levi pudo vislumbrar una silueta femenina brincando por encima de la cerca que mantiene la seguridad del colegio. La "fugitiva" notó la vista de ese guapo hombre fijada en su persona. Levi movió un poco sus labios, en un intento de decir algo, pero no salió nada, la chica lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, para luego irse corriendo, pero antes dejó mostrar una taimada sonrisa para con el guapo hombre parado en la puerta de la institución, de la que ella estaba escapando, y en un dos por tres, la chica desapareció. Otra vaga más.

\- Los chicos de hoy son muy rebeldes, no van a llegar lejos si siguen así. -Manifestó Levi, buscando, de forma discreta, a aquella adolescente fugitiva, pero sin resultados, ella ya se había marchado

\- ¡Yo sólo quiero entrar! -Sollozó Hanji, que yacía recostada en la puerta principal de la preparatoria Rumblefinn. Deslizó sus manos por su cara y soltó un pequeño grito, y cuando ya no pudo más, que estaba a punto de patear la puerta, alguien la abrió encontrándose con un hombre bajito con cara de culo y una chica rarita con lentes con la pierna alzada y una expresión de euforia/psicósis, ése alguien era el Director, y ex-militar condecorado, Dot Pixies.

\- Señorita Zoe, tan espléndida como siempre. ¿A qué debo el placer de su visita? Oh, y la del Sr. Rivaille. -Dijo Pixies, haciendo un gesto de invitación con su mano izquierda, para con los dos individuos presentes en frente de él.

\- Queremos hablar un poco más con los estudiantes acerca de la desaparición del estudiante Armin Arlet. -Expresó Hanji, mostrando sus dientes en una enorme sonrisa.- ¿Podemos pasar? -Preguntó ella, ya adentro de la institución, buscando con la mirada su objeto del deseo en esos momentos; un estudiante con mucha información.

\- ¡Por qué no! -Vaciló Pixies mirando a Levi, que de inmediato se adentró en la institución. Con ambos visitantes adentro, el Director procedió a cerrar la puerta. Hanji caminó hacia el mismo grupo de estudiantes, amigos de Armin, con los que había hablado anteriormente, pero ahora estaba con Levi, el gran maestro de la vida, el poseedor de la palabra, era EL hombre, y no sólo por su físico tan encantador, sino también por su personalidad, por su forma de expresarse, por su manera en que lleva las cosas con calma hasta cierto punto y luego se desata con elegancia y "dulzura" típica de un león, de una fiera.

Hanji señaló disimuladamente a una rubia de baja estatura, recordó su nombre; Christa. Levi caminó al lado de Hanji hacia la rubia chica, ella debió disipar su presencia, puesto que se puso tiesa como una roca.

\- Buenos días. Mi nombre es Levi, Levi Rivaille, y pertenezco al grupo policial encargado de la investigación de Armin Arlet. -Dijo Levi, con voz baja, parado en frente de Christa. Mientras Hanji notó que Pixies la llamaba, por lo que se acercó a él.

\- Christa... -Christa, que iba a decir algo, fue interrumpida por Eren. Dirigiendo su mirada acusadora hacia Levi.- ¿La Srta. Hanji es tan incompetente que tuvo que llamar a un amigo? Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde la desaparición de Armin Arlet, y aún no saben nada de él, ¿qué clase de detectives son, no pueden resolver un misterio tan tonto como este? -Eren arqueó su ceja izquierda.

\- Soy el detective que puede destrozarte a golpes. –Refutó Levi, soltando un gruñido. Eren se levantó y valientemente encaró a Levi, pero Levi a pesar de su tamaño tenía una cara más mortífera y aterradora que la de Eren.

\- T-Tienen que buscar, usen la cabeza. -Dijo Eren, algo nervioso, pero luego recobró su valentía.- Haciéndoles preguntas a unos tontos que no comparten con Armin ni un mísero segundo, no les ayudará a resolver esto. Armin sólo anda con Mikasa... -Señaló a Mikasa, que se encontraba a su lado- y conmigo, y no lo tenemos secuestrado o algo. Así que deberían pensar en otro nuevo método de investigación que no sea el típico "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Armin Arlet?" -Eren Bufó- Yo mismo encontraré a Armin, ¿quién está conmigo? -Eren miró a los que lo acompañaban en la mesa, mostrando una sonrisa optimista y un tanto psicópata.

\- Eren, cállate. -Susurró Mikasa disimuladamente en el oído de Eren. Eren la miró confundido.

\- El niño está enfurecido, ¿eh? -Dijo Levi, con una sonrisa burlona, dirigiéndose a Eren. Eren apretó sus dientes con fuerza.- Ya quiero ver que resuelvas este caso. -Levi soltó una risa hipócrita.- Esto no es un juego de niños, así que no te metas, respeta a tus mayores, y limítate a permanecer callado, hasta que a mí me dé la gana de pedir por tu opinión. -Eren lo fulminó con la mirada y apretó sus puños, iba a refutarle a Levi pero Mikasa puso su mano sobre la boca de Eren, él la miró con odio, pero a ella no le interesó.- Detective, mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar? -Preguntó Mikasa, mirando a los ojos de Levi.

\- Bueno, Srta. Ackerman, ya que usted es una de las personas con las que Armin se relaciona, me gustaría conversar con usted, ¿cree tener tiempo? -Preguntó Levi, mostrando una leve sonrisa a Mikasa.

\- Quedan sólo diez minutos de receso, y tengo una prueba de historia. -Respondió Mikasa, quitando su mano de la boca de Eren.

\- No se preocupe, Hanji hablará con su profesor. -Levi señaló a Hanji, que se acercaba a ellos. Hanji hizo un gesto, en forma de saludo, con su cabeza, para los estudiantes.- Hanji, ¿podrías hablar con el profesor de Historia de cuarto, y decirle que debo hablar con la Srta. Ackerman? Dile que es importante, que le dé el examen a Mikasa la próxima semana. -Hanji asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de ellos, en busca del profesor de Historia.- Srta. Ackerman, si ya terminó de comer, me gustaría que viniera conmigo. -Mikasa asintió y se levantó de la mesa. Levi empezó a caminar, mientras Mikasa le seguía.

* * *

\- Es un idiota. -Susurró Eren.

\- Es lindo. -Suspiró Conny, atrayendo la atención de todos sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Christa casi gritando, con su mirada clavada en Connie.

\- Es que no he tomado mis pastillas. -Mintió Conny.- Con permiso. -Dijo Conny, nervioso, y se levantó de su asiento, para irse corriendo de ahí

\- Ok, eso fue rarísimo. -Dijo Christa, apretando sus labios en un intento de aguantar la risa.

La campana sonó, informándole a los chicos que el receso había terminado. Todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, dejando los pasillos vacíos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las bancas del patio escolar, Levi interrogaba a Mikasa.

\- Quiero ser directo, ¿sospecha de alguien, hay alguien en su mente que crea que quiera herir a Armin Arlet? -Preguntó Levi, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Mikasa.

\- Pues, Armin es un chico muy dulce y tímido, aunque no le da miedo a mostrar su opinión si algo le gusta o le parece injusto, es un chico que tal vez no le guste a muchos por ser un "sabelotodo", pero no es uno que te desagrade tanto como para desaparecerlo. Muchas personas prefieren no acercarse a él, yo creo que es por miedo a escuchar la verdad, Armin siempre gana con las palabras. Yo lo quiero mucho, es mi amigo desde los siete años y siempre me preocupo por él. -Tragó un poco de saliva.- Paso mi tiempo pendiente de la seguridad de Eren y Armin, siempre estoy pegada a ellos como un chicle. -Mikasa bajó la mirada.- Tal vez... Tal vez no le presté mucha atención. Tal vez es mi culpa que haya desaparecido. -Ella suspiró- La última vez que lo vi lo dejé en la puerta de su casa, lo había acompañado al odontólogo. Él me invitó a pasar, pero lo dije que estaba cansada, lo que era cierto, él lo aceptó, me sonrió e introdujo la llave en la puerta de su casa, pero no abrió la puerta. Sólo me miró y se despidió, yo le di un abrazo y caminé hacia mi casa, que no está muy lejos de la suya, sólo tres cuadras. A la mañana siguiente, el tres de noviembre, fui con Eren a buscarlo, para ir al colegio, siempre lo hacemos. Tocamos, pero nadie respondía, de repente, Eren se dio cuenta de que habían unas llaves en el suelo... -Levi posaba su mirada en Mikasa, ella levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de Levi.- Eran las llaves de Armin, rápidamente pensó que Armin no había entrado, en ningún momento, a su casa, ni tampoco quien se lo llevó, debe haber una razón legítima por la que se lo llevaron, porque nadie entró a su casa. Eren y yo pasamos, pero todo estaba ordenado. Ni adentro, ni afuera de la casa, había un indicio de qué había pasado. No había nada... sólo las llaves. Le daré las llaves, pero no creo que quede una huella que no sea la de Eren y la mía. Siempre las cargo conmigo porque pienso que Armin va a volver... -Suspiró.-

\- Me gustaría entrar a su casa, tal vez yo pueda encontrar algo, ¿me las daría? Qué amable. -Levi sonrió de forma dulce y honesta, lo que hizo que Mikasa lo viera como alguien en quien confiar. Mikasa sacó las llaves de su bolso y se las entregó a Levi, él se levantó de la banca y guardó las llaves en su bolsillo. Le ofreció su mano a Mikasa, pero ella la rechazó y se levantó. Le dio la espalda a Levi y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de él.- Muchas gracias, Mikasa. Te prometo que encontraremos a tu amigo. -Ella se detuvo, giró un poco su cabeza y con un tono de esperanza, y casi súplica, dijo: "Por favor". Mikasa Siguió su camino, hasta desaparecer de la vista de Levi. Levi tomó las llaves y las miró. De la nada salió Hanji, Levi la miró a los ojos y le mostró las llaves.- Hay que ir a casa de Armin.

\- ¿Cómo las conseguiste? -Preguntó sorprendida, mirando las llaves para luego mirar a Levi.

\- Me las dio una amiga del chico; Mikasa Ackerman.

\- Bien. Yo conseguí su dirección. -Sonrió Hanji, agitando una hoja con su mano.

\- Andando. -Dijo Levi, tomando las hojas que tenía Hanji en su mano, las leyó y supo adónde ir. Caminaron hasta el auto de Levi y se adentraron en él, dejando la institución.

Levi condujo hasta la casa de Armin Arlet con el fin de encontrar algo comprometedor, una pequeña pista que les dijera qué había sucedido con Armin. Mientras iban camino a casa del Armin, Levi le contó a Hanji todo lo que le había dicho Mikasa.

Levi detuvo su auto y se estacionó en el frente de la casa de Armin. Ambos se bajaron y entraron a la casa. Cada uno comenzó a buscar pistas, o cualquier cosa que pareciera sospechoso, por toda la casa. Levi se acercó hasta el cuarto de Armin y encontró un pequeño cuaderno tirado en la cama, lo ojeó por delante sin encontrar nada más que clases de matemática, se le ocurrió revisar la última página y en ella había una nota. La nota decía: ~Hoy 02 de noviembre de 2013, lo he confirmado, alguien me está siguiendo. Después de días de prestar atención a cada cosa, me he dado cuenta de que hay alguien que está siguiéndome. Creo que espera a que me encuentre solo para hacer lo que sea que vaya a hacer, por eso no pretendo alejarme mucho de mis amigos, mañana mismo se los diré. Eren casi nunca está conmigo, he llegado a pensar en que tal vez sea él, pero tal soy sólo un pecador al pensar eso. Hace días se enojó conmigo por haber sacado más nota que él en la prueba de química. Eren no sería capaz, ¿o sí? Eren me asusta. Escrito a las 10:57pm. ~

\- ¡Hanji, ven! -Gritó Levi. Hanji corrió hasta el cuarto y se encontró con Levi.

\- Dime, ¿encontraste algo? -Preguntó Hanji, dándose cuenta del cuaderno en la mano de Levi.

\- Encontré una nota escrita por Armin Arlet, escrita el dos de noviembre a las diez y cincuenta y siete de la noche.

\- Eso quiere decir que Armin sí entró a su casa, pero... ¿por qué las llaves estaban en la puerta? ¿Por qué la casa estaba cerrada con llaves? Si él estuvo en la casa, en el momento de ser secuestrado, la puerta hubiese estado abierta, pero... ¿qué hacían las llaves en la puerta? -Hanji estaba frustrada.-

\- Tal vez quería que las encontráramos. Eso es. Armin las dejó a propósito, para que leyéramos su nota... aunque no lo sé, ¿Eren? No lo creo. -Levi tomó su barbilla y miró hacia el piso analizando el fin de todo eso.

\- No creo que haya sido él, pero deberíamos investigarlo. Tal vez descubramos algo. -Dijo Hanji. Levi levantó la mirada y asintió. Levi se llevó el cuaderno, y con Hanji, salieron de la casa.

Levi no se dejaba engañar muy fácil, dudaba de esa nota, no conocía a Eren, pero no lo veía capaz de secuestrar a su amigo. Él desconfiaba de todo y de todos, todos eran sospechosos, pero todos eran inocentes. Cada pista era una ayuda, pero todas eran falsas. Levi no sabía qué creer, pero estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo de todo eso.

* * *

¡Hola! Eso fue todo el capítulo dos, espero les haya gustado. Siiii, puse a Conny algo gay, pero...ay, no tomé mis pastillas hoy, con permiso. Lamento mis ENORMES ERRORRES en el cap anterior, me faltaron guiones, I know.

Aquí toy. Bien, pues la próxima semana subiré el capítulo tres: "El sujeto misterioso".

Bueno, con muchos besitos los dejo. Les quiere: Fingerling.


	3. 3 El sujeto misterioso

▬-Disclaimer: ¡Hola!, quiero aclarar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. Son obra y creación del talentoso y original Isayama Hajime.

Advertencia: Posible pequeño spoiler. Si no has leído el manga mejor no leas.

Capítulo III: El sujeto misterioso.

Eren y Mikasa se encontraban en casa, ayudándose mutuamente, con la tarea de matemática. Mikasa en realidad podía por su cuenta, ella había entendido toda la clase, ella era capaz de resolver cualquier ejercicio sin ayuda de nadie, pero quería hacer que Eren se sintiera especial, él se ofreció a ayudarla y ella no se negó. Eren tomó su regla, un marcador y se acercó a la pizarra, comenzó a escribir números en ella para explicarle a Mikasa, pero ella, a pesar de tener su mirada fijamente clavada en la pizarra, sólo pensaba en Armin y su misteriosa desaparición, ella tenía grandes esperanzas en Levi, ella tenía su poca gota de fé puesta en Levi Rivaille.

\- Y luego, al sacar el mínimo común múltiplo, lo divides con ellos mismos, ¿entiendes? -Preguntó Eren, señalando la ecuación en la pizarra. Mikasa ahogó sus pensamientos y llevó su mirada a los labios de Eren, que tenían el deseo de una sonrisa.▬

\- Sí, no es tan difícil como pensé. -Ella entendía esa clase, era demasiado fácil para ella, pero para qué alardear. Ella inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y cerró sus ojos, llevó un mechón de su cabello hacia detrás de su oreja y miró la sombra de Eren, que se notaba en el piso.- ¿Crees que Armin esté vivo? -Eren abrió sus ojos y bajó la mirada.▬

\- Es un chico muy inteligente.. -

-▬Incluso los chicos inteligentes tienen situaciones que no pueden sobrellevar. -Susurró Mikasa, mirando a Eren, él levantó su mirada y se encontró con la mirada vacía de Mikasa. Ella se levantó de su silla y cerró los cuadernos, llevó su lápiz hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón y, levemente, rascó su cabeza.-▬Es hora de cenar, haré la cena. Podemos terminar la tarea más tarde. ▬

\- Bien. -Eren dejó la mesa de estudios bien acomodada. Fue directo al baño, dejando a Mikasa sola en la habitación. Alguien golpeó la puerta, Mikasa se acercó a la puerta y se asomó por la mirilla para ver quién era. Era Levi Rivaille, el detective. Se cuestionó antes de abrir, pensó que tal vez eran buenas noticias, tal vez le iba a decir que Armin había sido encontrado, o tal vez eran malas noticias, tal vez iba a decirle que el chico desaparecido estaba muerto, quiso quitarse las dudas y de inmediato le abrió la puerta.

\- Buenas noches, Srta. Ackerman. -Dijo Levi, con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Detective Rivaille, buenas noches. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? ¿Encontró alguna pista o algo? -Preguntó Mikasa con un tono de frustración, cómo no.

\- Me acerqué a su casa con la Srta. Hanji, pero no hemos encontrado nada. -Él mentía, no quería decir nada antes de tener una teoría concreta.

\- Bien, ¿y a qué se debe su visita? -Preguntó, ya desilucionada pero con una leve y forzada sonrisa.

\- Quiero hablar con Eren Jeager. -Vociferó. Mikasa le hizo una señal para que pasara a la casa. Levi entró y examinó la casa con su mirada, discretamente.

\- Oye, Mikasa, ¿quién tocaba la...? -Eren no culminó la pregunta, puesto que se dio cuenta de que el detective Rivaille se encontraba en su morada.- ¿A qué se debe el placer de su visita? -Se dirigió a Levi.- No creo que haya encontrado a Armin, pero... ¿qué desea? -Su tono de voz, para con Levi, era apático.

\- Quiero hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, Jeager. -Levi le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

\- Venga. -Respondió Eren con una mirada malcriada.

Eren caminó hacia los sala de estar, seguido por Levi, ambos tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro. Mikasa quizo quedarse para controlar a Eren en caso de que se alterara, él siempre andaba a la defensiva, pero se encaminó hacia la cocina para hacer la cena, ya que tenía visita, debía hacer suficiente para todos.

\- ¿Es cierto que tuvo una pelea con Armin Arlet, debido a que sacó mayor nota que usted en una prueba? -Levi lanzó su pregunta. Eren inhaló un poco de aire, apretó sus labios y asintió con la cabeza.-

\- No fue una pelea con golpes o insultos mutuos, dije groserías, pero no eran para él. -Rascó su cuello, para luego masajear su nuca.

\- No sería capaz de herirlo... es muy vulnerable, y es mi amigo, yo protejo a mis amigos. -Susurró.-

\- No parece que se haya esforzado mucho por proteger a Armin. -Espetó Levi, desafiando con la mirada, a Eren.

\- ¿Insinua que Armin desapareció por mi culpa? -Eren se levantó de su asiento y una gota de furia se notó en sus ojos, su voz y su completa expresión. Levi esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver lo alterado que se había puesto Eren. Él esperaba sacar algo de Eren, Levi ya había marcado a Eren Jeager como un sospechoso comprometedor.

\- Te sugiero que te calmes, no insinuo nada, sólo tengo dudas y quiero que las respondas, ¿entiendes? -Su voz no era oscura, ni frustrante, ni antipática, lo dijo de forma tan calmada que Eren pasó de perro guardián a sumiso.- Yo haré las preguntas y tú responderás, ¿bien? -Eren asintió y volvió a su asiento.- Bien, ¿dónde estabas cuando Armin y Mikasa estaban en el odontólogo? -Levi sacó una pequeña agenda y un bolígrafo. Puso la punta del bolígrafo cerca de la hoja de la agenda, en espera de la respuesta de Eren.-

\- Estaba en la bibliotéca del colegio. Investigaba para la prueba de psicología. -Respondió Eren.

\- ¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborar con eso? -Preguntó Levi.

\- Connie Spring y Annie Lionheart. -Respondió Eren, mirando a Levi que se encontraba anotando algo en su libreta, posiblemente los nombres que Eren le había dado.

\- Bien. -Levi musitó y aspiro un poco de aire.- Es suficiente. Debo irme. -Levi se levantó y dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Eren se levantó y llevó a Levi hacia la puerta.- Buenas noches, Jeager. Despidame de la Srta. Ackerman, dele las gracias... por todo. -Eren asintió y abrió la puerta, Levi salió y de inmediato Eren cerró la puerta.

Eren caminó hasta la cocina para encontrarse con Mikasa. Mikasa estaba revolviendo una salsa en una gran olla, Eren aspiró el olor y suspiró.

\- ¿Y el detective Rivaille? ¿Se fue? -Preguntó algo histérica.

\- Sí, ya se fue. No era mucho lo que quería saber. -Rascó su nuca y se acercó a la salsa, tomó la cuchara de madera con la que Mikasa revolvía, y la sumergió en la salsa, llevó la cuchara a su boca, la sopló tres veces y absorvió el contenido de la cuchara.- Está lista. -Afirmó.-

\- Bien. -Dijo Mikasa, se acercó a la cocina y apagó la hornilla.- La cena es pasta con salsa bologñesa. Sientate te serviré. -Mikasa sirvió los platos, luego al terminar de comer ambos lavaron los platos e hicieron sus deberes.

Mientras tanto, Levi iba camino a casa de Hanji, pero antes se detuvo en un restaurante mexicano. Llevó su auto hasta la ventana del auto-servicio del restaurante y procedió a pedir su comida.

\- Buenas noches, quisiera cuatro tacos y dos sodas dietéticas. -Le dijo Levi a la chica encargada de atender ese puesto del restaurante.-

\- En seguida está su orden. -La chica sonrió ampliamente al ver a semejante hombre en frente de ella, era un ángel con el rostro de un Dios.-

\- ¿Por casualidad tiene cupcakes? -Él le sonrió apenas y ella le devolvió una enorme sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza.- Quisiera dos de vainilla, por favor. -La chica se dio la vuelta y fue en busca de la orden. Los tacos estaban en una bolsa, las sodas estaban en otra, y los cupcakes en una caja muy linda con un lazo rosado.-

\- Son quince dolares con doce centavos. -Ella sonrió de forma muy coqueta, la chica se sintió atraida por el joven hombre.

\- Quedese con el cambio. -Dijo Levi, dándole a la Srta. un billete de cincuenta dólares. Ella le dio la gracias, junto con una enorme sonrisa. Tomó la comida y se fue de ahí. Siguió el trayecto a casa de Hanji y al cabo de diez minutos llegó a su destino. Estacionó su auto en el frente de la casa y se bajó con la comida, se aseguró de haber cerrado bien el auto y entró a la casa. Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y se dispuso a buscar a Hanji por toda la casa, pero ella no estaba. Tal vez buscaba algo sobre Armin y sus amigos más cercanos, Hanji no era de perder el tiempo cuando se trataba de su trabajo. Levi tomó su comida y se fue a su habitación a comer, mientras veía una película. Eran ya las nueve, fue a bañarse para irse a dormir. Duró unos veinte minutos en la ducha, pensó que ya era suficiente y cerró la llave. Pasó la toalla por su cuerpo y se cubrió con ella la mitad de su cuerpo. Salió de la ducha y se topó con Hanji.

\- Hasta que llegas. ¿En dónde estabas? -Preguntó Levi, pasándose la mano por su cabello mojado.

\- Investigaba un poco. -Hanji sonrió pícaramente.- Adivina qué encontré.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Levi, arqueando su ceja derecha.-

\- Pues, estaba investigando sobre el pasado de los amigos más cercanos de Armin, y descubrí que en el 2006 los padres de Christa Renz fueron acusados por todos en su pueblo de haber asesinado a el jefe de la familia Lionheart y causar la muerte a su hija, esposa del actual jefe de la familia Lionheart. Eso fue hace años, antes de venirse de japón. -Exclamó Hanji, muy emocionada.- La familia Lionheart y la familia Reiss han vivido en una enorme disputa desde años atrás, y ahora están más cerca que nunca, y tal vez no lo saben. -Su cara estaba llena de luz.-

\- ¿Quiénes son la familia Reiss? -Preguntó Levi, un poco confundido.

\- ¡Los Renz! Se mudaron para acá hace años y cambiaron su nombre para pasar desapercibidos.▬-Ella caminó hacia la cocina y se encontró con los tacos.- ¿y esto? -Sonrió levemente.

\- Es para ti, con los cupcakes que están en esa caja.▬-Señaló la caja que llevaba un pequeño lazo encima.- Creo que deberíamos hablar con la jóven Reiss...▬-Inquirió.

▬-Hanji sonrió y tomó un cupcake de la caja, le dio un gran mordisco y suspiró, eran sus favoritos. Agradeció ella, con la boca llena.- Gracias, me encanta. Y sí, deberíamos hablar con ella. -

▬- No hables con la boca llena. -Levi bufó. Caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación y se detuvo para mirar a Hanji.▬-Mañana tenemos que volver a Rumblefinn, tenemos que hablar con Conny Spring y Annie Lionheart. -Dijo Levi, Hanji asintió y sonrió.- Y debemos revisar las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad del colegio Rumblefinn. Quiero ver algo. -Levi cerró la puerta y se adentró a su habitación, Hanji hizo lo mismo al terminar de comer.

▬_** 24 De Noviembre, 2013. Diario personal.**_

_** Hoy descubrí algo interesante sobre la familia Renz, no digo que sean ellos los que están detrás de el secuestro de Armin Arlet, pero muchas cosas se me hacen sospechosas. Tengo que encontrar una relación entre Arlet y los Renz. ▬09:45pm. ▬**_

¡**Heey¡ ¿Cómo están? Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Lo hice con mucho cariño. Espero dejen sus reviews, me gustaría saber qué buenas críticas, malas críticas, sobre todo, buenas críticas, en fin, eso fue todo, excelente semana. Oh, quiero mandarle saluditos a Leonhardtrose, eres muy tierna, gracias. Me alegra te haya gustado el comienzo, espero te siga gustando. Cuidense.**

** — Kisses Kisses: Fingerling.**


	4. 4 El Festival de la Risa

-Disclaimer: Quiero aclarar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son obra y creación del talentoso y bien sensual Isayama Hajime. También quiero aclarar que ciertas de las localidades y muchas cosas dichas en el fic están inventados por mí, no son reales. Antes que nada, quiero mandar un saludo a Kenichi Matsuyama por ser tan sexy y hacerme llorar tanto, su personaje como Lawliet fue el que me inspiró a hacer este fic, sé que mi bebé no lo verá, pero igual. Quizás aún no se vea muy completa, pero hay que seguir leyendo, y esto es un fic de Levi x Hanji, en algún momento pondré coqueteo y de todo entre ellos dos. Kenichi, marry me. Kisses Kisses, les dejo el capítulo cuatro.

Capítulo IV: El festival de la risa.

La mañana del 24 de noviembre, a las ocho en punto de la mañana, Hanji y Levi se preparaban para salir de la casa. Planeaban ir al colegio Rumblefinn para hablar con las coartadas de Eren Jeager: Conny Spring y Annie Lionheart. Después de desayunar, se montaron en el auto de Levi y partieron a su destino. Al llegar al colegio Rumblefinn, Hanji notó que no se veía ni un estudiante o un profesor, cosa que la sorprendió ya que siempre se veía un grupito de estudiantes flojeando o grupo de profesores fumando. Hanji decidió tocar la puerta del colegio y, al cabo de unos segundos, un señor con una escoba en la mano les abrió la puerta. Hanji presumió que era el conserje y le sonrió amablemente.

\- Disculpe, ¿podría dejarnos entrar? Queremos hablar con unos estudiantes. Somos del departamento de investigaciones. –Dijo Hanji, mostrándole su credencial al conserje.

– Lo siento, Srta. Pero el día de hoy se llevaron a todos los chicos de (excursión.) –Respondió el conserje.– Están en el festival de comida japonesa. En el auditorio central de la ciudad.

– Bien, muchas gracias. Tenga un buen día. –Dijo Hanji, despidiéndose del señor con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual él devolvió. Hanji y Levi volvieron al auto, Levi encendió el auto y miró a Hanji.

– ¿Ahora? –Preguntó Levi, inexpresivo como de costumbre.

– ¡Vamos al festival! –Gritó Hanji, muy emocionada.– Amo la comida de mi país.

–Levi suspiró.– Está bien, Hanji. Vamos a buscar a los niños esos. –Frotó su sien.–

– ¡Y a comer! –Dijo Hanji, poniendo su mano en su frente, como quien hace un saludo militar.– ¡A por ello! –Gritó de nuevo. Levi arrancó su auto, camino al festival.

El festival de comida japonesa, era, como su nombre lo indica, una convención de las más ricas comidas proveniente de japón. Cada dos años, en Los Angeles, se dedicaba un día entero a la cultura culinaria japonesa. Siempre se llenaba de gente, toda la ciudad estaba allí. Desde los años 90, éste festival se daba a cabo al aire libre, pero en el año 2005, unos criminales tomaron el lugar y comenzaron una balacera loca, dejando al ochenta y cinco por cierto muerto y el quince por ciento herido, fue una tragedia. A partir del año 2007, comenzaron a hacerlo en un espacio cerrado, con guardias de segurida, y también empezaron a cobrar las entradas, pero como la comida tiene un precio, pusieron las entradas en un costo accesible.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, iba a ser difícil localizar a los estudiantes del colegio Rumblefinn, así que Hanji y Levi se separon para buscar a Conny Spring, Armin Arlet, y una nueva sospechosa: Christa Renz.

Hanji era una gran fanática de la comida japonesa, después de todo era su país de orígen. Recorrió el lugar, con calma, buscando a los estudiantes y probando varias muestras de comida, sin ver, aún, a ningún estudiante del colegio Rumblefinn. Mientras tanto, Levi, en su busqueda, se topó con Eren Jeager, supuso que él lo ayudaría a encontrar a Conny Spring. Levi se acercó a Eren, que estaba de espaldas, y tocó su espalda; Eren se giró hacia Levi y lo saludó con un seco "Hola".

– ¿Cómo está, Jeager? ¿Cómo está la Srta. Mikasa? –Preguntó Levi, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos.

– Se quedó en casa. Está haciendo la tarea de toda la semana. Siempre hace todo antes de tiempo. –Respondió Eren.

– Está bien, es bueno preocuparse por los estudios. –Dijo con firmeza, él odiaba la vagancia.– Estoy buscando a sus compañeros, Conny Spring y Annie Lionheart. –

– Annie no vino, no la vi en el autobus, tal vez vino por su propia cuenta, no lo sé. Conny dijo que iba al baño, hace media hora, no lo he visto más. –Respondió Eren, buscando con la mirada a uno de sus dos compañeros.

– Bueno, si los ve... llévelos hacia mí, pero no les diga que los estoy buscando, podrían asustarse. –Soltó una risita falsa. Eren asintió y vio a Levi marcharse.–

Al final del auditorio se encontraba una pantalla gigante con videos musicales de artistas japonéses, la mayoría de las personas se distraían viendo los videos, a los americanos les gustaba la cultura japonesa, la respetaban mucho. Las personas estaban muy contentas con el festival, el festival del 2013 era de su agrado. La gente reía, comía, hablaba y bailaba, todos disfrutaban del evento, hasta que las luces se apagaron, el televisor y cualquier fuente de luz se apagó, todo el lugar era un espacio negro. La gente se alarmó y comenzó a gritar, encendieron sus teléfonos para poder guiarse hasta la salida, pero los que llegaron a la puerta notaron que estaba cerrado, buscaron puertas de escapes y ventanas, pero todo estaba cerrado, no había forma de salir. De repente, la gigante pantalla, al final del auditorio, se encendió. En ella se veía una foto de Armin Arlet, el estudiante desaparecido, la mayoría de la ciudad sabía quien era por lo que sintieron un poco de melancolía, y el resto se preguntaba qué significaba la foto de ese adoleacente. Una voz gruesa y potente comenzó a escucharse en la pantalla.

– El día de hoy tenemos presente a un criminal de alta potencia. –Dijo la voz que provenía de la pantalla.– No diré quién es, quiero jugar. El criminal se va a delatar por su cuenta... la persona que mantiene secuestrado a Armin Arlet, se encuentra presente en este mismo auditorio. –Las personas gritaron sorprendidas, probablemente asustadas.– ¿Cómo estoy segura de que se va a delatar? Simple... –Soltó una risa irónica.– Si no lo hace... el auditorio se llenará de monóxido de cárbono, matando a cada persona presente, excepto a mí claro. –Rió de nuevo.– Tienes veinte segundos para pararte en frente de todos y confesar tú delito, de lo contrario todos acá morirán, pero si tú mueres... sabes qué pasará. –Suspiró.– Diez segundos. –Levi salió corriendo en busca de Hanji, no quería que estuviera sola. Llegó hacia Hanji y se paró detrás de ella, ella aún no se daba cuenta.– Cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno. ¡El tiempo se ha acabado! Todos morirán por tu culpa, en menos de diez segundos el lugar se llenará de monóxido de carbóno. –El televisor se apagó y las luces se encendieron. Todos comenzaron a gritar. Eren salió corriendo en busca de Levi, pensó que él podría hacer algo para salvarlos a todos. La gente se había calmado, habían aceptado que era su fin. Mientras Eren corría, en busca de Levi, se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado más de diez segundos y no había nadie muerto ni muriendo. Buscó con su mirada por todo el lugar y todos estaban bien, vivos.

– No pasó nada. –Dijo Eren, con una voz muy aguda y graciosa. Todos se reían de él. Cuando todos oyeron sus propias risas, se callaron, era el mismo tono que el de Eren.– ¿Qué? –Se preguntó para sí mismo. Hanji se subió al escenario y tomó el micrófono.

– Calmense, está todo bien, es helio. Estoy segura de que quién lo hizo se equivocó, para nuestra suerte. –Dijo Hanji, dirigiéndose al público presente. Cuando escucharon la voz de la mujer en el escenario, Hanji, todos rompieron en carcajadas, carcajadas muy agudas e irritantes, excepto Eren y Levi, ellos intentaban abrir las puertas del lugar.

Inhalar helio puede ser muy divertido, pero también muy peligroso, ya que si se inhala demasiado podría causar asfixia, y era algo de lo que Levi estaba pendiente. Levi no sabía qué hacer, no encontraba una vía de ventilación en el lugar, hasta que Eren le dijo que había una gran ventana detrás de la pantalla. Levi y Eren fueron corriendo a bajar a Hanji del escenario, mientras la gente andaba con su ataque de risa. Levi tomó a Hanji del brazo y corrió con ella hacia detrás de la pantalla, ella no sabía que hacían ahí. Eren quitó todos los carteles que cubrían la ventana e impedían la vista hacia afuera. Levi había dejado su pistola en la casa, pero recordó que Hanji siempre cargaba la suya. Metió su mano en el lado derecho del saco de Hanji, mientras que esta lo miraba curiosa, y sacó la pistola; disparó tres veces en la ventana y los vidrios calleron al suelo. Levi, Hanji y Eren salieron por la ventana, rodearon el lugar y llegaron hasta la puerta principal. El de la voz de la pantalla había cerrado las puertas con nada más que un candado. Levi disparó dos veces, pero no se rompió.

– ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo lo rompemos? –Preguntó Hanji, caminando de un lado a otro.

– ¡Ya sé! –Exclamó Eren. Fue corriendo hacia un vivero que se encontraba en la esquina. Recorrió el lugar en busca de una pala y la encontró, pero la propietaria del lugar lo vio, y no estaba para nada feliz. Eren salió corriendo, siendo perseguido por la doñita furiosa. Ella gritaba: "Delincuente... devuélveme eso. Basura", pero Eren la ignoró por completo. Eren finalmente llegó hacia la puerta, donde estaban Hanji y Levi, golpeó el candado, no se quebró; lo golpeó otra vez y finalmente se cayó al suelo. Levi y Hanji halaron las puertas y el aire puro invadió el auditorio. Toda la gente que se encontraba adentro salió de forma eufórica, pero algunos aún riéndose de la situación. A nadie le pasó por la mente agradecerle a Hanji, Levi o Eren el hecho de abrirles la puerta, y haberles salvado la vida, pero igual ellos estaban bien así, no necesitaban ser reconocido, ni siquiera Eren que era sólo un estudiante corriente.

– Hanji, ¿cómo te diste cuenta de qué era Helio, fue por nuestras voces de... pito? –Preguntó Eren, soltando una pequeña risita.

– Exactamente por eso. –Respondió ella, mostrando una enorme sonrisa y llevando sus brazos detrás de su espalda.–

– Bueno, debo irme. Adiós. –Se despidió Eren.

– No fue por eso que sabías que era helio, ¿verdad? –Susurró Levi en el oído de Hanji, mirando hacia el piso.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Hanji, en voz baja.

– Me lo acabas de confirmar, tonta. –Susurró, de nuevo, en el oído de Hanji.

– Bueno... luego hablaremos de eso. –Sonrió levemente.– Debemos buscar a nuestros sujetos, antes de que todos dejen el lugar. –Susurró hacia Levi.–

– ¿Sabes? Deberíamos dividirnos, tú busca a los chicos y yo iré a Rumblefinn a revisar las grabaciones, así aprovecho para conseguir las direcciones de Lionheart, Renz y Spring.–Dijo Levi, mirando a Hanji.

– Me parece una buena idea, enano. –Sonrió ampliamente mientras que Levi la miraba con desdén.–

Cada uno tomó destino separados, Hanji fue por la derecha, buscando con la mirada a uno de los chicos, y Levi se fue por la izquierda; se subió a su auto y fue rumbo a Rumblefinn. Hanji no iba en ningún vehículo, iba caminando, entre la multitud en busca de Christa Renz, Conny Spring y Annie Lionheart, no esperaba encontrarse con los tres, pero tenía la esperanza de al menos toparse con uno de ellos. En su afanosa busqueda, no pudo ver a ninguno de los tres chicos que quería, pero vio a un sujeto encapuchado y enmascarado mirando hacia los lados queriendo pasar desapercibido, Hanji se alertó y disimuladamente le siguió, el sujeto lo notó y comenzó a correr. El sujeto tenía un cuerpo delgado que se podía notar aún llevando esa ropa holgada que tenía puesta, sus ademánes eran apenas notables, pareciera que no estuviera haciendo esfuerzo alguno, tal vez corría a campo travieso, pensó Hanji. La forma en la que corría era un tanto elegante, lo que hizo pensar a Hanji que tal vez el sujeto era una chica. Sin notarlo, el sujeto que tal vez sea una chica, desapareció de su vista, simplemente se esfumo. Hanji, agotada, llevó sus manos a sus rodillas en un intento de recuperar su aliento, pero lo que oyó no fue algo que la ayudara, fue el sonido de una bala saliendo disparada de una pistola.

Levi llegó a Rumblefin y llamó desde la puerta; salió el conserje que hace ya un rato les había atendido. Le comentó al conserje que debía ver unas grabaciones y conseguir unas direcciones; el conserje no dudó en dejarlo pasar, le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, le llevó hasta la sala de monitores donde un guardia de seguridad se encargaba de mirar las pantallas durante todo el día mientras que otro lo hacía toda la noche. Levi habló con el guardia, llamado Rino, y le pidió que le mostrara las grabaciones del día 02 de noviembre del año actual; el conserje asintió y se dispuso a buscar el video que Levi deseaba ver. Al buscar en la pantalla, Rino notó que faltaba el video de esa fecha. Siguió buscando, pero no encontró nada. Rino supo que fue borrado; inmediatamente le informó a Levi. Levi posó su mirada en una de las pantallas que mostraban partes del instituto y dejó que sus pensamientos volaran por un momento; dirigió su mirada hacia el guardia y amablemente le dio las gracias, el conserjé sonrió. El guardia, Rino, no supo cómo habían desaparecido las grabaciones del día 02 de noviembre; tal vez el guardia nocturno las había borrado sin darse cuenta, pensó Rino.

Por su cuenta, Levi se encaminó hacia la recepción; se topó con una jóven señorita, ésta le sonrió. Él,a duras penas, le devolvió la sonrisa, su rostro inexpresivo hizo una mueca para con la señorita, él quiso ablandar su expresión, pero la mueca se convirtió en una expresión de desprecio por lo que la señorita frunzió el seño y bajó la mirada. La chica carraspeó fuertemente y, con notable desdén, levantó su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Levi para, con una amplia sonrisa, preguntar: – ¿Qué desea? –

– Quisiera saber si usted puede facilitarme la dirección de algunos estudiantes... –Inquirió Levi con un tono de voz fría y un tanto antipática. La jóven, con la misma frialdad de Levi, ocultando su sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza.– Necesito la dirección de Connie Spring, Christa Renz y Annie Lionheart, por favor. –Dijo él, inexpresivo. La chica comenzó a abrir archiveros en busca de las tres carpetas que contenían la información sobre los individuos que Levi había mencionado.

Levi miró su reloj de muñeco y notó que había pasado más de una hora desde que salió de la locura del festival; comenzó a pensar en Hanji que se había quedado sola entre esa multitud; tomó su teléfono y la llamó, pero nadie atendió. Decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto, con lo siguiente: "Hanji, ¿dónde estás? Estoy en Rumblefinn, hubo un problema con los videos. Estoy esperando las direcciones de los chicos. Llámame para ir a recogerte." Levi, después de enviar el mensaje, se quedó mirando a la pantalla de su teléfono, pensando en quién sabe qué.

– Aquí tiene. –Una voz femenina lo volvió a la realidad. Él la miró, como si la estuviera examinando, mientras que ella alzaba una ceja un tanto confundida. Levi tomó las tres carpetas que la chica tenía en sus manos y, sin empatía alguna, dijo: – Gracias. –Se giró y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la chica.

En la puerta de la institución se encontraba el conserje, este, al ver que Levi se acercaba, le abrió la puerta; Levi, con el mismo tonó final que usó con la chica, le dijo; – Gracias. –El conserje sonrió gentilmente. Levi se subió a su auto, y, antes de encenderlo, recibió una llamada; era de Hanji.

– Hanji, ¿dónde...? –El individuo de la otra linea le interrumpió. Levi abrió los ojos como plato al notar que no era Hanji al teléfono.– ¿Qué? Voy para allá. –Cortó la llamada y encendió su auto.

Levi había recibido una llamada de parte del teléfono de Hanji, pero no era Hanjin »al habla«. La persona que había llamado era una de las enfermeras del hospital Bella Vista, que por algún motivo tenía en sus manos el teléfono de Hanji. Levi iba a lo más rapido que su Ferrari podía ir, su destino era el hospital Bella Vista.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos Levi había llegado al hospital, su ferrari era rápido o fue la desesperación del hombre al volante. Brutal y ruidosamente estacionó su auto, asustando a todos los presentes. Se bajó del auto y corrió de prisa hacia la recepción, mientras todos lo miraban como si hubiesen olido algo realmente grotesco.

– Buenos... –La dulce recepcionista no pudo terminar su oración debido a que Levi la interrumpió.

– Hanji Zöe, ¿dónde está Hanji Zöe? –Preguntó Levi con su rostro angelical lleno de angustia.

–La chica se levantó de su asiento detrás del escritorio y miró a Levi a los ojos.– Sr. Por favor, calmese. –La enfermera revisó unas carpetas que se encontraba en su escritorio y caminó hacia a Levi.– Sígame. –La enfermera comenzó a caminar mientras Levi le seguía. Se pararon en una habitación cuya puerta permanecía cerrada, la enfermera la abrió y Levi se encontró con una Hanji, su fiel compañera Hanji, que yacía inconsciente en una camilla. Levi abrió sus ojos como plato y su boca se secó. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y el rubor de su cara había desaparecido, estaba completamente pálido. La enfermera dejó de mirar a Hanji y llevó su mirada hacia Levi, ella se preocupó por su nuevo aspecto y puso su mano en el hombro de Levi, ella como que iba a decir algo, pero Levi se adelantó.

– ¿Qué le pasó? –Dijo él sin desviar la mirada de Levi.

– Compadre, le pegaron un tiro. –Dijo un hombre con una voz muy gruesa, haciendo que Levi y la enfermera se voltearan a mirar.– Soy el doctor corazón de León, grrr. –El doctor extendió su mano hacia Levi esperando a que la tomará. La enfermera rió de lonque había dicho y se quedó mirando al hermoso doctor de cabellos dorados, nariz respingada y una hermosa tez blanca bien cuidada.–

– Rivaille, Levi Rivaille. –Levi le dio la mano al doctor, el doctor sonrió.

– Ah, usted es el famoso Levi, pues, no se preocupe, su esposa está en buenas manos. –El doctor mostró sus blancos y hermosos dientes en una enorme sonrisa.–

– Ah... no. Ella no es mi esposa. –Dijo Levi volviéndose a Hanji.– Sólo somos compañeros de trabajo. –Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su saco y bajó la mirada.

– Oh. Lo siento. –Dijo el doctor, que soltó una grave y linda risa.– Es que cuando le pusimos la anestecia, en sus últimos momentos despierta, ella sólo susurraba su nombre. –El doctor sonrió de lado, esperando por la reacción de Levi.

– ¿Ella dijo mi nombre? –Preguntó Levi, mirando con mucha curiosidad a Hanji.

– Pues, ninguno de los enfermeros que estuvieron conmigo se llama Levi... Aunque hay un Jefrie, y un Remi... y creo que un Leiti... pero dijo Levi, sí. Varias veces... –El doctor sonrió ampliamente y miró a Levi que con preocupación y curiosidad miraba a Hanji. La enfermera escuchó que alguien había dicho su nombre y fue a ver quien la necesitaba.

– ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir acá? –Preguntó Levi, girándose hacia el doctor. El doctor afirmó con su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.– ¿Cuándo va a despertar? –Levi llevó su mirada hacia Hanji y luego hacia el doctor.–

– Posiblemente mañana en la noche estará despertándose. –Afirmó el doctor. Levi asintió con su cabeza, el doctor le dedicó una última sonrisa amistosa y se fue.

Levi se sentó en un mueble que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación y se quedó observando a Hanji.

– ¿Qué desgraciado te habrá hecho esto? –Apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos. Inhaló un poco de aire y luego lo exaló. Inhaló. Exaló. Inhaló. Exaló. Realmente no sabía quién le había disparado a Hanji no tenían ningún enemigo, al menos era lo que Levi sabía. Tal vez ella sólo tuvo mala suerte y atrapó una bala que no era para ella, pero Levi no aceptaba que haya sido una equivocación del que apretó el gatillo, él sabía que había algo perverso detrás de esa bala, o mejor dicho, alguien perverso.


End file.
